<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bad ideas by thestarsaretalking (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454204">bad ideas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thestarsaretalking'>thestarsaretalking (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Space Force (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Dialogue, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thestarsaretalking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chan accidentally catches feelings for Tony and has a hard time keeping his guard up to hide his feelings</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angela Ali &amp; Chan Kaifang, Chan Kaifang &amp; F. Tony Scarapiducci, Chan Kaifang/F. Tony Scarapiducci</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bad ideas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>dedicated to reiko, who came up with this concept you are amazing reiko i love u lots! also i included dialogue from episode 6 for the purpose of moving the plot along and i can’t believe that i was able to write most of it from memory i am so obsessed with this stupid show</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment Chan met Tony, he knew that he was in trouble. On the first day of work, Chan was walking through the hallway to get to the control center when he accidentally bumped into Tony, causing a file to fall off the top of his box. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry!” Chan apologized, starting to bend down to pick up the file. </p><p>“It’s all good. I got it.” </p><p>Chan looked up from the ground and saw Tony, who knelt and picked up the file with ease. His heart stopped beating for a second when he saw how gorgeous Tony was. With his stunning slicked hair and wide almond brown eyes, Tony looked absolutely stunning, and Chan nearly dropped his box onto his feet when he noticed Tony’s rainbow tie. </p><p>Tony, unaware of his effect on Chan, handed the scientist his file with a grin and quipped, “Here you go!” </p><p>Then, Tony walked away, whistling to himself nonchalantly. Chan stared after him with a wistful gaze, his mouth falling slightly open at how in awe he was of Tony. Although Tony probably thought nothing of the interaction, Chan couldn’t stop thinking about the dimples that appeared on Tony’s cheeks when Tony smiled. Blinking twice, Chan dragged himself out of his thoughts about the social media manager and continued walking to the control center. </p><p>They met again when Tony bounded into the laboratory enthusiastically and carefully navigated around the lab benches and equipment to get to Chan. “Chan! Do you mind if I take a few photos of stuff in here for the Space Force Twitter account?”</p><p>“Sure. Go ahead,” Chan replied, glancing up briefly from the petri dish he was observing. He tried to keep his emotions out of his voice, but his heart was pounding, threatening to push his affection out of him and reveal how smitten he truly was. </p><p>Chan continued to hold down his feelings adamantly as he, out of the corner of his eye, watched Tony take photos; he suppressed an involuntarily smile felt creeping onto his face as he noted how Tony’s brows were furrowed in concentration while he carefully took photos of the plants growing on the shelves the laboratory. As much as Chan hated to admit it, Tony putting so much effort into taking photos of plants was incredibly endearing, and it took all of Chan’s strength to go about his business and pretend that he wasn’t thinking about Tony’s gentle fingers that were wrapped around his phone. </p><p>“Thanks so much! I’ll see you around!” Tony waved at Chan before he left the laboratory almost as quickly as he entered. Chan lifted his hand to wave back half-heartedly, even though he knew that Tony hadn’t turned around to look. </p><p>Sighing at his inability to prevent himself from catching feelings, Chan went back to work and hoped that his feeling would fade quickly so he didn’t have to worry about seeming like he was completely smitten for Tony.</p><p>Unfortunately, Chan struggled to hide his emotions well as Angela found out that he had a giant crush on Tony when she and Chan were walking together through the base and they passed by Tony, who was using his phone to check his hair. Chan noticed Tony fixing his hair while frowning at his reflection on his phone and tripped over his own feet, stumbling for a moment. Luckily, he caught himself before he fell on his face. But Angela had already observed his stumble. </p><p>“Really? Him?” Angela glanced skeptically at Tony as she and Chan continued walking. Chan could tell from her tone that she clearly didn’t think highly of Tony, and he couldn’t blame her. A couple of months after Space Force’s launch, everybody seemed to have developed a shared hatred for the eccentric social media manager. </p><p>“I didn’t mean to. It’s not like I wanted to… you know…,” Chan offered vaguely, refusing to look Angela in the eye. He cleared his throat, still trying to gather himself after his slip-up. “Plus, I don’t have a chance with him anyway.” </p><p>Angela gave her friend a pitying look and changed the subject for his benefit because she knew that the last situation Chan wanted was getting into his feelings while they were at work.  </p><p>Chan’s expectation that he truly had no chance with Tony was solidified the day he was eating lunch on a bench near Meal Armstrong, minding his own business when he saw Tony talking to a girl who was working at the stand. </p><p>“Are you actually going to order anything or are you only coming here to flirt with me?” The girl asked, raising an eyebrow as she turned her back to Tony so she could prepare another customer’s order. </p><p>Tony smirked and leaned forward against the counter. “Well, how can I think about ice cream when there’s a gorgeous girl in front of me?” </p><p>The girl rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed, and ignored his question. Chan’s heart fell when he realized that Tony clearly had a thing for the girl and he had no chance with Tony. Reluctantly standing up, Chan decided to leave and get as far away as possible from Tony so he wouldn’t have to actively think about his feelings for Tony. </p><p>Chan’s method of avoiding Tony in hopes of warding off his feelings was effective until the one fateful day that Chan was checking the moss growing on his plants when he heard. “Uh oh, Dr. Chan! There’s my guy.” </p><p>Chan felt Tony place his hand gently on his back and tried to feign disinterest by continuing to investigate the moss, refusing to pay Tony any attention. Tony didn’t seem to notice and rambled on, “Listen, I know we haven’t had enough time to connect but honestly? I love your vibe man.” </p><p>“I can’t make you molly, Tony. Go ask Dr. Chandreshekar.” And leave me alone, added Chan in his head. The more Tony talked to him, the more danger Chan was in of having his affection for the social media manager grow stronger. </p><p>“That’s not why I’m here. Dr. Chandreshekar, you said? That’s the molly person? Doesn’t matter, not why I’m here,” Tony barrelled on enthusiastically, not minding how Chan was intently trying not to look at him. “It is POTUS’s birthday, and he wants something special from Space Force.” </p><p>“Is this official business?” Chan questioned. He knew that he really should be warding Tony off but he was slightly interested in hearing why Tony would possibly be seeking him for help. </p><p>“Not exactly, but when we deliver something cool and spacey for the big guy’s big day. You, my friend, will get the gratitude of a grateful president.” Although Chan still refused to look at Tony, Chan felt Tony’s hand gently brush aside a lock of loose hair out of his forehead, and he suppressed the urge to drop the tool he was holding out of shock, pursing his lips as he focused on the moss. “Can you imagine how proud your parents would be over in… uh, Mongolia?” </p><p>“Baltimore,” Chan corrected, glancing over at Tony at last.</p><p>Tony’s eyes brightened as he exclaimed, “That’s insane! You have a Baltimore too? That’s crazy!" </p><p>Chan sighed, trying to appear exasperated, and hoped that somebody would miraculously whisk Tony away before he could break down Chan’s resolve. Nobody answered his silent plea for help, and Tony folded his arms and continued, “Okay, let’s think of a gift together. As a team. Here we go. Uh, la, la, la, do you have an invisibility cloak?”  </p><p>“Absolutely. Everyone’s wearing one but me,” Chan deadpanned, deciding to play along. </p><p>“No. Fuck you. That’s not real. That’s not real,” Tony repeated as he waved his hands around his body to check if Chan was telling the truth. “Let’s think of something real together. Let’s think of something real together.” </p><p>Realizing that Tony wasn’t going to leave him alone anytime soon, Chan gave in to Tony’s pestering. He placed his tool down and turned around to face Tony. “You’re right. Do you have any better ideas?” </p><p>“What about a genetically modified cat? Like a dog that can sing instead of barking?” Tony suggested and Chan raised his eyebrows in surprise. </p><p>“Why a dog? Why not a cat?” Chan questioned. </p><p>Tony thought for a moment before conceding, “You know what, you’re right. We could also make a genetically modified cat. Wait, I have to write this down.” </p><p>“There’s a planning board near my lab bench. We could go over there,” Chan suggested and Tony nodded. </p><p>“Perfect!” </p><p>When Chan led Tony to where his lab bench was, Tony picked up a red Expo marker and immediately began writing down the ideas on a clear whiteboard. As he took a seat at his lab bench, Chan winced slightly at the sound of the marker pressing against the whiteboard.</p><p>Tony began listing off a series of ideas, including anti-gravity boots and x-ray glasses, that Chan shot down one by one, citing that it would be scientifically impossible to create all those inventions. Being a stubborn person, Tony tried to argue in favor of his ideas despite Chan’s protests. As endearing as Chan found Tony, it was a little frustrating to deal with Tony insisting that his ideas were feasible. </p><p>Ultimately, Tony realized that their strategy wasn’t working so he decided to switch it up.</p><p>“Okay, to figure out what the president would want for his birthday, we have to think like him.” </p><p>Watching Tony pace around, Chan gave a small nod. “Okay.” </p><p>“Go,” Tony walked over to Chan and looked at him with wide eyes expectantly. </p><p>Chan’s heart skipped a beat at the way Tony was looking at him but he managed to remain calm as he remarked, “I’m the president. I implement new laws. And I appoint heads of federal agencies.” </p><p>“Holy shit. You’re terrible at this.” Tony leaned a little closer and Chan’s breath hitched at his proximity. “Okay, what about this? Is there some sort of liquid or serum that turns an old man into a young person? What are stem cells? Blood of a young thing? Like a baby?” </p><p>“Doesn’t work that way, and it’s morally questionable.” Chan looked away and down at his desk, knowing that if he tried to maintain eye contact, he would slip up. </p><p>“I’m not trying to say all of the blood of a baby. Just, like, a little bit of blood from a lot of different babies. Nobody’s using all of their blood, and I’m talking about the best babies.” Tony glanced back at Chan to gauge his reaction. </p><p>Chan stared blankly at Tony. Maybe he didn’t have to worry about his feelings because talking to Tony was starting to make Chan lose brain cells. He liked it better when he only had to admire Tony from afar. </p><p>Tony noted Chan’s expression and shut his eyes, pressing his fingers to the bridge of his nose, “Okay, I’m not explaining it right, but you’re not even giving me a chance.” </p><p>Chan slowly responded, “Because it’s horrible.” </p><p>“Okay, why don’t you say something then?” Tony demanded, obviously believing that his idea was amazing.</p><p>“I’m in the Oval Office. A bill comes to my desk. I pass it into law because that is my constitutional role.” Realizing how nerdy he sounded, Chan swore, “Fuck, I am bad at this.” </p><p>“It’s insane to me that you have degrees in things.” Tony shook his head. Chan dropped his head into his hands and groaned loudly, feeling slightly embarrassed about not being able to come up with any ideas. Sensing Chan’s frustration, Tony placed a hand on Chan’s back and reassured, “Hey, don’t give up. We can still come up with something. Like maybe we can, uh, make a star? Don’t we have enough hydrogen to make a star or something?” </p><p> </p><p>Chan lit up as an idea popped into his mind. “I don’t think we should make a star, but what if we named a star after the president?” </p><p>Tony gasped loudly, his hands flying to his mouth, and he dramatically proclaimed, “Chan, you’re a genius! That’s such a cool idea!” </p><p>Beaming, Chan felt pride swell in him. Admittedly, he cared more about how Tony looked at him like he was the only person that mattered than he cared about giving the president a good birthday gift. </p><p>The two immediately got to work, searching up unnamed stars in the NASA database and figuring out to officially register a star named after the president. While Chan had been apprehensive of working with Tony at first, he slowly started to warm up to him. He found himself letting his guard down and responding to Tony’s remarks with less sarcasm than he did before. Once he got past the superficial part of Tony’s personality, Chan started to genuinely enjoy Tony’s company. </p><p>But of course, all good things must come to an end. When Chan and Tony finished with the project, Tony arranged for them to have a call with John, the Secretary of State. </p><p>“What is this? They said it was an emergency,” John demanded roughly. </p><p>“That’s right. Because you’re on the line with F. Tony Scarapiducci with a present for POTUS from Space Force,” Tony quipped and winked slyly. The corners of Chan’s lips struggled not to tilt upwards as he watched Tony, finding his enthusiasm adorable. </p><p>“Yeah? What? A missile? Rocket?”  </p><p>“Well, sure, a missile’s loud. Rocket’s bright. But this?” Tony swiveled to look at Chan. The two maintained eye contact for a solid second, and Chan thought he would burst into a million pieces. Tony looked at him with a tremendous amount of joy. Nobody had ever looked at Chan that way before. Tony broke the gaze to turn back to the monitor and assert, “This is ten trillion times louder and brighter.” </p><p>John stared back with a confused and annoyed expression, waiting for Tony to elaborate. </p><p>“It’s a star.” Tony slapped the table and both Chan and Tony laughed excitedly. “That’s right. We are officially naming a star after him.” </p><p>As hyped as the two men were, John remained unimpressed “A star. Like on starregistry.com? I got that for my grandkid last year,” </p><p>“Hit him with it, Chan!” Tony tilted his head. </p><p>On cue, Chan brought the board with all the official information onto the table and pointed at it as he explained, “Fornax Zeta J160540 is a hypergiant. It has tremendous luminosities, and, for the next 20 billion years--” </p><p>“Oh no, and this is what you want to give POTUS on the day India whoops our ass?” Chan glanced nervously at Tony. As John’s voice grew louder, Chan handed the board over to Tony, his fear of being confronted by an authority temporarily overruling his crush on Tony. “You’re on my shit list, Scarapiducci! And what’s that other guy’s na--” </p><p> </p><p>Chan panicked and ended the call, sighing in relief as the room fell silent for a moment. </p><p>“Nailed it, huh?” Tony questioned, glancing over at Chan. </p><p>“That was close.” </p><p>“He could see your face. The entire time.” Chan realized Tony was correct and his smile dropped. His flight instinct kicked in and he bolted out of the conference room, terrified that he was going to be found and berated. </p><p>Unbothered, presumably since he had grown used to authorities hating him, Tony called after Chan, “Why? Leaving does what? It’s over. The whole thing’s over.” </p><p>A few minutes after Chan had returned to the safety of the laboratory, far from any contact with John, he started to regret his decision to run. The absence of Tony’s presence bothered him but he resumed his work, determined to brush off any thoughts of the way Tony had looked at him. </p><p>Later, in the evening, Chan was alone in the cafeteria having some cheesecake, cutting the cake into rectangular pieces when Tony entered, his eyes glued onto his screen. He patted Chan on the shoulder as he took a seat on a chair behind Chan. “Okay, POTUS just tweeted. Here it comes. Here it comes.” </p><p>“Just got the best birthday present ever. Giant hyper star officially named after me.” As Tony read off the tweet, Chan set his knife down onto the plate. Tony proudly patted Chan’s arm as he continued, “Brightest-known star in the galaxy. Cannot be taken back. It is officially registered. </p><p>Abruptly, all the joy drained out of Tony’s voice as he read, “Thank you to my very loyal secretary of defense, whose idea it was.” </p><p>Tony glanced down disappointedly at his phone screen before he looked at Chan and dejectedly remarked, “He fucked us.” </p><p>“It’s a gas giant. When it collapses on itself in 20 billion years,” Chan turned around and offered a soft smile, “we’ll have the last laugh.” </p><p>As Chan stabbed a toothpick into a block of cake, Tony meekly asked, “We did good right?” </p><p>Handing Tony the piece of cake, Chan smiled reassuringly and affirmed, “We did great.” </p><p>Tony gazed at Chan fondly before accepting the cake. He turned the cake over and commented, “I’m lactose intolerant, but thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>Suppressing a smile, Chan simply nodded. A comfortable silence settled between the two as they sat in the dim light of the cafeteria. There was an unspoken mutual vulnerability they shared at that moment, and Chan wished he could cherish it forever. </p><p>“Tony!” Naird’s voice echoed through the hall and Tony’s smile slipped off his face. </p><p>“Well, I guess that’s my cue to leave. See you around.” Tony patted Chan on the shoulder one last time before he headed off. Chan brought his hand up to where Tony had touched him and smiled to himself. He usually flinched whenever anybody got remotely close to him, but, for some reason, Chan trusted Tony enough that he didn’t flinch at Tony’s gestures. </p><p>That experience led Chan to finally put down his guard for good. There were sobering moments, such as when Chan saw Hannah and Tony talking animatedly outside of the control center, that stalled Chan’s hope, but he still clung onto the memory of how gentle Tony was that evening when they shared the cake. </p><p>One day, there were children on a school trip at Space Force, and Tony was leading them around the base, which probably wasn’t the best idea considering that Tony dropped a curse word every three sentences. Nevertheless, Tony guided the group of children into the control room.</p><p>“That’s where they see all the satellites and stuff! I don’t really know what any of those lines mean but it looks cool.” Chan watched as Tony gestured at the giant screen and all the kids stared up at the screen in awe. </p><p>“And that’s one of the brilliant scientists who works here! Everyone say ‘Hi Dr. Chan!’” Tony instructed, pointing at Chan. </p><p>“Hi Dr. Chan!” The chorus of kids echoed and Chan waved back, breaking into a grin. </p><p>“Let’s go to my office. Honestly, it’s the coolest part of this whole place.” Tony ushered the kids out of the control center but he gave Chan an encouraging glance before he left. </p><p>At that point, Chan was certain that his feelings were obvious but he still assumed that Tony had no clue at all. That’s why he broke out into a cold sweat when he saw Tony talking to Angela after the Space Force press conference ended. </p><p>Chan promised to come to the conference after it ended to congratulate Angela for enduring the questions the journalists asked, and he didn’t expect to see her and Tony conversing. </p><p>“Promise to look after Chan while I’m gone?” Angela asked and Tony nodded, rocking back and forth on his heels while he clutched his phone tightly behind his back. </p><p>“Mhm. Will do.” </p><p>Chan was too far to catch any traces of their conversation, and he assumed that Angela was telling Tony about Chan’s huge crush on him since she couldn’t really suffer any consequences from doing so as she would be millions of miles away from Earth in a few days. Once again, Chan's flight instinct kicked in and he quickly walked out of the hangar, where the conference was hosted. </p><p>Angela noticed that Tony was smiling as he watched Chan leaving and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “You have a thing for him, don’t you?” </p><p>“Well, I mean- like, I don’t know if you would- what do you mean by ‘thing’?” Tony made air quotes as he said “thing”. Angela, undeterred by his irrelevant question that was meant to divert her attention from his reaction, grinned even wider. </p><p>“Oh my god, you totally have a thing for him. I hope you ask him out while I’m gone,” Angela responded before she turned around and left. </p><p>“No, I- no. Angela, I don’t…” Tony called after Angela but she refused to turn around. He sighed in defeat and reluctantly accepted defeat.</p><p>A couple of days later, Angela left the base, and Tony noticed that Chan didn’t have anybody to eat lunch with. Remembering the promise he had made to Angela, Tony decided to take a seat next to Chan. As Chan opened his mouth to ask what Tony was doing, Tony took out his phone and pulled up a video on YouTube. </p><p>“Have you seen this viral video of this kid who memorized the solar system and wrote a song about it?” </p><p>Chan shook his head and Tony pressed the play button on the video, watching as Chan smiled at the adorable child who was pressing keys on the keyboard and singing about Venus. </p><p>“I know the song isn’t that good but you have to admit that this kid is pretty cute,” Tony quipped. Chan leaned a little closer so their shoulders were pressing, and for the rest of lunch, Tony kept Chan good company. </p><p>Still, Tony could tell that the absence of Angela was weighing down on Chan and decided to pull a stunt. As Chan was walking out of the laboratory, Tony popped up out of the blue and tapped him on the shoulder.</p><p>“Tony! Don’t do that. You scared the shit out of me.” Chan pressed a hand to his chest as he sighed in relief and Tony pressed a finger to his lips. </p><p>“Shh, be quiet. Follow me.” Before Chan could react, Tony grabbed his hand and led him towards Naird’s office. The doors to Naird’s office were open and Brad was gone, so they entered the office with ease. Once Chan and Tony were inside, Tony shut the door behind him and held up a roll of toilet paper. </p><p>Then, Chan recognized why Tony had brought him to Naird’s office, and his eyes widened. “Oh no.” </p><p>“Oh yes,” Tony countered, tossing Chan the roll of toilet paper. He grabbed another roll of toilet paper hidden under one of the chairs in the office and started unrolling it. “I stole a bunch of toilet paper from the supply closet. Let’s toilet paper this bitch up!” </p><p>“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Chan pressed as Tony threw the roll of toilet paper across Naird’s desk and covered it with a strip of toilet paper. </p><p>“A hundred percent. Naird’s a total dick. Doing this will feel good. Trust me.” Tony flashed Chan a charming grin and Chan eased up, joining in. </p><p>About five minutes into covering Naird’s office with toilet paper, Chan’s worries disappeared. It was cathartic to get revenge on the person who had been annoying him ever since he started working for Space Force. Tony’s smile widened when he noticed Chan was thoroughly enjoying himself, glad that he could uplift his friend. </p><p>All of a sudden, footsteps started approaching and both of the boys stopped toilet papering, frozen in fear. </p><p>“What do we do?” whispered Chan. </p><p>Tony surveyed the room and spotted a supply closet. He dropped his roll of toilet paper and ran towards the closet. Chan followed his lead and crammed into the closet as Tony closed the door just as Naird entered the office. </p><p>“What the fuck? Who fucked up my office?” Naird began throwing a loud temper tantrum, making Chan and Tony both wince, and screaming profanity for ten minutes straight before he calmed down and left to call a janitor to clean up the mess. </p><p>Only when Naird left did Chan and Tony notice how close they were to each other. Their legs were pressed together, and when Chan tilted his head up, his lips were only a few inches away from Tony’s. They were both still breathing heavily, clearly stressed from the whole ordeal, and Chan could feel Tony’s breath on his lips. </p><p>From the light shining through the slight crack between the closet door, Chan could see Tony’s eyes flit down to Chan’s lips. Chan’s heart began to race, wondering if Tony would be the first to lean in and initiate a kiss. They were so close that Chan could almost imagine the feeling of Tony’s lips pressed against his.</p><p>Sadly, Chan’s hopes were shattered when Tony whispered, “I think it’s safe to leave.” </p><p>“Okay.” Chan pushed the door open and both of them dashed out of the office. When the two got to the empty atrium, they glanced at each other and burst out laughing. </p><p>“Do you think Naird’s face was all scrunched up when he got mad?” Tony managed between laughs. </p><p>Chan clutched his sides as he nodded. “It totally was.” </p><p>Chan and Tony began spending more time at work together, and other people noted how they walked across the base together and had lunch together. Most assumed that Tony was just keeping Chan company while Angela was gone, but nobody recognized that Tony spent time with Chan because he had started catching feelings for the scientist. </p><p>Tony adored the way Chan’s eyes lit up whenever he talked about something he was passionate about, and he loved the way Chan stopped deflecting Tony’s jokes with sarcasm and began responding to them with smiles of endearment. He tried to let Chan know about his feelings by occasionally making compliments like “you look really cute today” to let him know, but Chan never seemed to catch on. </p><p>One night, Tony was staying late with Chan in the lab when Chan struggled to reach something on the top shelf of the cabinet. He noticed that Chan, despite standing on his tippy toes, couldn’t grab the jar he was attempting to get and walked over, picking up the jar. </p><p>“Here.” Tony carefully handed the jar to Chan and they both stared at each other in the eyes. Chan put the jar onto the table next to him without breaking eye contact and placed his hands on the side of Tony’s face. They both moved forward and met in the middle, their lips crashing together. </p><p>Tony leaned down a little so Chan wouldn’t have to stand on his toes to reach him, and Chan’s hands slid down Tony’s neck so his arms were loosely wrapped around Tony’s shoulder as they continued to kiss. Tony’s arms snaked around Chan’s waist, his hands linking together at the small of Chan’s back. Tony tasted like the fruity flavor of the gum he chewed. They probably would’ve been in the lab kissing for hours if the janitor hadn’t barged in and interrupted them. </p><p>They pulled away from each other, embarrassed to be caught, and the janitor, who registered what he had walked in on, promptly left the laboratory. </p><p>“So, uh, how long have you…?” Chan asked, bringing his hand up to brush away a loose strand of hair that had fallen out of place. </p><p>“I don’t know. But I’ve been dropping, like, so many hints. I’m surprised you didn’t catch on,” Tony remarked, his eyes trained on Chan’s fingers. </p><p>“Really? I thought that’s how you talked to all of your friends.” Chan frowned as he tried to recall if he had heard Tony talking to any of his friends the way he talked to Chan.</p><p>“Yeah, if I wanted to make out with all of my friends in a laboratory after work,” Tony replied and smiled as Chan rolled his eyes at his remark. </p><p>“We should probably get out of here. Wanna come to my place? I can make dinner.” Chan handed Tony his messenger bag that he left at Chan’s lab bench and gave him a wide, hopeful smile.</p><p>“Sounds good.” Tony smiled back, and the two walked hand-in-hand out the door together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>pls leave a comment or a kudo on your way out! perhaps check out the <a href="chantonyforce.carrd.co">chantony site</a> i made?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>